Super Friends (TV Series)
Summary Super Friends (alternately spelled as "SuperFriends") is the collective name attributed to a series of animated programs produced by Hanna-Barbera between 1973 and 1985. Over the course of a decade, the series ran through several iterations including title changes such as, the All-New Super Friends Hour, Challenge of the Super Friends, the World's Greatest Super Friends, Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show, and Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. The Super Friends functioned as a child-friendly version of the Justice League of America. They headquartered themselves inside of the Hall of Justice, a centrally located fortress set within the confines of Metropolis. The heroes routinely monitored global catastrophes with the aid of an automated warning system called the Troubalert (or "trouble alert"). Principal Cast * Danny Dark as the voice of Superman * Olan Soule as the voice of Batman (seasons 1-4) * Adam West as the voice of Batman (seasons 5-6) * Norman Alden as the voice of Aquaman * Shannon Farnan as the voice of Wonder Woman * Casey Kasem as the voice of Robin * Sherry Alberoni as the voice of Wendy Harris (season 1) * Frank Welker as the voice of Marvin White (season 1) * Michael Bell as the voice of Zan (seasons 2-4) * Liberty Williams as the voice of Jayna (seasons 2-4) * Mark L. Taylor and Olan Soule as the voice of Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) and Martin Stein (seasons 5-6) * Ernie Hudson as the voice of Cyborg (Victor Stone) (season 6) Original Characters * Apache Chief * Black Vulcan * El Dorado * Samurai Guest Appearances * Atom (Ray Palmer) * Flash (Barry Allen) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Hawkman (Katar Hol) * Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) * Plastic Man * Rima, the Jungle Girl Recurring Villains * Darkseid * DeSaad * Mister Mxyzptlk * Legion of Doom **Bizarro **Black Manta **Brainiac **Captain Cold **Cheetah (Priscilla Rich) **Giganta **Gorilla Grodd **Lex Luthor **Riddler **Scarecrow **Sinestro **Solomon Grundy **Toyman (Jack Nimball) Other Characters * Colonel Wilcox * Hippolyta * Commissioner Gordon * Jonathan Kent * Lois Lane * Martha Kent * Perry White * Abin Sur * Jor-El Super Friends Episodes ''Super Friends'' (1973) ''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' ''Challenge of the Super Friends'' ''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' ''Super Friends'' (1980-83) ''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' ''Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' Notes * In reruns 30 minute segments of 1 hour shows would be shown separately. * The place of Super Friends within the Silver Age canon has been vague over the years. ** Initially, some stories such as , , and treated the events of the series (or at least, the tie-in comic, as if they happened on Earth-One. ** In the letters column of , Len Wein explained that "All the adventures of the Super Friends ... are not considered part of our regular continuity ...." ** Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium (2005) places the events of Super Powers, a tie-in series that expands on both Super Friends and mainstream comics as all happening on Earth-Thirty-Two, placing them explicitly outside Earth-One. ** The Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia (2010), in its entry for Super Friends, lists the regular Super Friends as Earth-One (and the unrelated as Earth-508). External Links * * Super Friends at IMDb * The All-New Super Friends Hour at IMDb * Challenge of the Super Friends at IMDb * The World's Greatest Super Friends at IMDb * Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show at IMDb * Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians at IMDb Category:Super Friends Category:Animated Series Category:TV and Movie Realities Category:1973